Di Balik Topeng
by Akang Poksi
Summary: Ketika Alice kepo dengan wajah asli Masked Lady, ia pun rela mengintip sang gadis bertopeng diam-diam. Oneshot.


"A, Masked Lady kok nggak pernah buka topengnya ya?"

"Emang kenapa?"

"Penasaran sama mukanya."

"Nanti juga kamu tau kok."

"Emang dia punya tompel yah?"

* * *

 **Di Balik Topeng**

 **Disclaimer: Hak cipta Deemo sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh Rayark Games. Sekali pun saya yang punya, saya juga nggak bakal kuat bikin rhythm game yang penuh maso terselubung kayak gitu. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil sepeser pun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.**

 **Warning: Bahasa tidak baku, bahasa alay, kemungkinan OOT yang sangat besar, juga hal lainnya yang tidak bisa dicerna oleh usus dua belas jari Anda, bahkan tidak bisa dihancurkan oleh asam lambung.**

 **Don't like don't read, okay?**

* * *

"Hus, sembarangan kamu," bantah Deemo seraya menatap dedek _random_ di sampingnya itu.

"Atau pelihara timbil?" celetuk gadis berambut coklat tersebut, memikirkan seberapa nistanya wajah si Eneng galak yang mukanya masih misterius sampai sekarang.

"Ya nggaklah!" dengus makhluk jangkung hitam itu.

Tak disangka ternyata otak gadis mungil di sebelahnya itu telah tercemar asap kenistaan yang entah datang dari mana asalnya. Jonggol, mungkin? Toh, jarak Jonggol dengan kastil itu sangatlah dekat, sedekat rumah Abang tukang maso yang selalu mampir setiap malam Jumat.

"Terus kenapa pake topeng melulu?" tanya Alice lagi, kepo akut.

"Belum waktunya," balas makhluk hitam bertubuh ramping itu sembari kembali membaca bukunya.

"Ih, Aa mah gitu," protes gadis tersebut seraya manyun sekecut-kecutnya.

"Jangan dimajuin gitu bibirnya, nanti tambah dower loh," celetuk Deemo, membayangkan bagaimana bibir dower yang kelewat seksi nemplok di mulut Alice.

"Emang udah dower kali, A."

Gadis kecil itu melihati makhluk jangkung tersebut tengah anteng membaca bukunya sedari tadi, membuatnya penasaran dan bertanya, "Aa baca apa sih? Kayaknya seru."

Wajah Deemo langsung merona. Sontak ia menutup bukunya dan berkata, "E-eh, bukan apa-apa."

Alice langsung ngebom makhluk di sampingnya dengan berbagai macam jenis pertanyaan, "Kok muka Aa merah gitu? Aa masuk angin yah? Apa kena diare? Cincin Aa ilang? Aa lupa cebok lagi?"

Pertanyaan yang terakhir sepertinya benar juga. Alice sedari tadi mencium bau aneh misterius yang membuat hidung mungilnya mengempis.

"Kamu belum cukup umur buat baca yang beginian," tukas si makhluk jangkung sembari menyingkirkan buku tersebut.

Diam-diam sang gadis berambut coklat mencomot bukunya.

"E-eh! Jangan!" seru Deemo.

Mengabaikan makhluk di sebelahnya, Alice langsung membuka buku tersebut dan membaca halaman pertama dengan lantang, "Py … tha … go … ras?"

Ia kemduian membuka halaman berikutnya, melihat banyak rumus yang membuat otak gadis itu tak dapat mencerna satu kata pun. Kliyengan sudah kepalanya.

"A, ini apaan sih maksudnya? Aku nggak ngerti," ungkap Alice.

"Kan udah dibilangin kamu belum cukup umur," balas makhluk hitam tersebut sembari _facepalm_.

"Terus tadi kenapa muka Aa jadi merah gitu?"

"I-itu … Aa lupa cebok."

Dengan mudahnya Alice percaya dengan jawaban singkat itu. Padahal masih ada sesuatu di balik halaman-halaman itu. Sesuatu yang dapat mengaktifkan rona merah di wajah Deemo, yaitu Aljabar Linear.

.

.

.

Si gadis bertopeng sedang bersemedi di ruang belajar—menulis surat cinta untuk sang kekasih, Abang tukang maso—seperti biasa. Tapi sayang, Abang tukang maso tak pernah membalas surat cinta tersebut. Ia khawatir ini akan berakhir menjadi cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Mungkin karena si Abang trauma liat Masked Lady ngebom Alice waktu itu. Marah-marahnya bak ibu tiri Sinderlele. Parahnya lagi jika kepalanya sudah ngebul bak sate yang sedang dibakar, bisa-bisa benda-benda melayang ke sana ke mari. Lebih seram lagi jika sudah bawa-bawa parang.

Abang tukang maso sudah cukup maso karena gerobaknya tersambar gluduk kemarin. Ia tak mau tambah maso lagi jika nanti sekujur tubuhnya timbul memar karena dilempari barang-barang nista oleh gadis itu.

Tetapi walau begitu, Masked Lady tak putus asa. Ia akan terus mengirimi sang Abang surat cinta. Atas nama cinta, ia akan membuat badan si Abang memar-memar.

"Pake topeng terus nggak enak. Sumpek," gumamnya. "Jubahnya juga bikin gerah."

Ingin sekali ia melepas kedua benda yang dipakainya tersebut. Tetapi takut tertangkap basah oleh Alice.

Nanti gadis itu bisa syok berat, belum lagi _kokoro_ -nya yang akan remuk.

Ia pun baru sadar kalau jubahnya mengeluarkan aroma tidak sedap layaknya makanan yang sudah kedaluwarsa. Bahkan bau kaos kaki yang tidak dicuci selama seminggu pun juga kalah.

"Baunya gini amat sih?" celetuknya.

Ya, belakangan ini hidungnya sering tersumbat kotoran yang menggumpal. Juga flu yang melanda membuat sang hidung berleleran ingus. Disumbatlah hidungnya dengan tisu toilet, karena stok tisu biasa sudah habis.

Tetapi sekarang sepertinya hidung buntunya sudah sembuh karena bau yang _marvelous_ ini. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya untuk mencari jubah yang lain. Jubah biasa tak ada, jubah Sumpelmen pun jadi.

Untung tak ada yang melihatnya, jadi dia aman. Untuk sementara. Ia tak tahu, bahwa sejauh mata memandang, Alice pasti ada di sana. Eh, itu terdengar aneh. Pikiran gadis bertopeng tersebut sedang kacau sepertinya. Ia harus makan Soto Babat ekstra bawang dengan susu kambing untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Tetapi Es Kenong lebih nikmat sepertinya. _Fix_ dia lagi ngidam.

Gadis bertopeng itu membuka jubahnya, memperlihatkan pakaian yang sama persis seperti yang Alice pakai. Ia tak tahu bahwa sedari tadi sang gadis berambut coklat tengah mengawasinya dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Kenapa dia pake baju yang sama?" batin Alice.

Sementara si gadis bertopeng masih ragu untuk membuka topengnya.

"Buka ajalah, nggak ada yang liat ini lagian," gumamnya secara pede.

Ia memegang topengnya dan mulai melepasnya perlahan. Alice yang asyik ngintip langsung tegang bukan main. Ketegangan ini melebihi ketika pada saat menunggu nilai ujian turun.

Tiba-tiba wajah gadis bertopeng itu menyiratkan cahaya yang begitu terang. Silau. Terlalu silau. Bahkan lampu pijar lima watt pun kalah terang. Ketika sinar itu meredup, wajah sebenarnya terlihat jelas.

Gadis berambut coklat itu sontak menjerit dengan begitu dramatis hingga memecahkan kaca lemari si gadis bertopeng.

Gadis? Tidak. Ia bukan seorang gadis. Bukan lagi. Dan Alice baru tahu akan hal itu.

Kepala 'gadis' itu kinclong sempurna, wajahnya sangar layaknya Mas Sumpelmen. Satu lagi yang membuat Alice bingung setengah mati; mengapa ia memakai dandanan super menor di seluruh wajahnya?

Lihat saja gincu yang diaplikasikan di bibir _awsum_ -nya. Juga bedak yang kelewat tebal bak adonan yang sudah dilapisi tepung. _Blush on_ pun tidak ketinggalan. Dia sebenarnya mau kondangan apa gimana? Atau dangdutan mungkin?

Alice benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bila 'gadis' itu melakukan aksi goyang ngebor di depan umum. Atau lebih parahnya lagi, bagaimana kalau ia sering nongkrong di lampu merah?

"K-kamu! Ngapain kamu di situ?!" seru bocah berkepala botak tersebut dengan suara aslinya.

"J-jadi … selama ini kamu laki-laki?" tanya Alice dengan ragu.

"Belum waktunya kamu tau!"

"T-tapi—"

Sebuah gincu dilempar bocah itu dan menancap di pintu. Alice lupa kalau bocah tersebut emosinya bisa meluap-luap layaknya lahar di sebuah gunung api yang ingin meletus. Salah Alice juga sih, padahal pada pintu itu jelas tertulis, "Jangan masuk atau nanti kamu takkan bisa ke luar lagi". Oh, atau Alice mungkin bisa membelikannya Es Kenong.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, si gadis berambut coklat berlari sekencang-kencangnya, mencari Deemo. Ya, cuma Deemo yang bisa menghentikan keganasan bocah itu. Entah itu dengan disembur air, dijejelin _make up,_ atau diajak dangdutan. Oh, dan jangan paksa Deemo untuk memainkan lagu Geboy Mujair _._

"Kemari kau!" seru bocah itu seraya mengejar Alice.

"Aa Deemo! Tolong!"

.

.

.

Nang ning nong, nang ning nong. Begitulah liriknya. Bocah tersebut sedang asyik bergoyang sembari menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya. Diiringi suara piano yang dimainkan oleh Deemo. Alice tidak ikut bergoyang, karena ia terlalu lelah berlari. Juga tulang rusuknya sudah bergeser ketika melihat si bocah berjoged khusyuk seperti itu.

Semua ini benar-benar membuat gadis berambut coklat itu lelah. Pokoknya lelah. _Kokoro-_ nya lelah.

"A, kenapa nggak ngasih tau aku dari awal aja sih?" bisiknya.

"Neng Elis _nu geulis_ (yang cantik), kan Aa udah bilang belum waktunya. Tapi kamunya teh malah udah liat duluan," balas makhluk jangkung tersebut.

"Dia ngondek apa gimana sih?"

"Ya … kamu liat aja sendiri."

"Aa Deemo ikut goyang aja gih."

.

.

 **\- TAMAT -**

.

.

* * *

A/N: kebaperan ini membunuhku, jadi si sayah nyepam penpik nista buat fandom ini /diusir  
Mau nistain Aa Deemo tapi teh kurang ide 8""""DD /plok  
yaudah ini juga udah nista www apalah dia selalu nyempilin nyunda di mana pun itu orz


End file.
